He is the Saber
by Assassin-Ichigo
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo made a contract with The World itself in order to defeat a powerful enemy. He managed to achieve a great power, only to be betrayed later on. He became a Guardian. But thanks to Chaldea he lives a happy life, but due to a request from a Magus he now has been sent to a past similar to his with a certain King aiding him. Ichigo X harem, main girl Artoria.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody ! It's me, Dangai ! I've been out for a long since I did a fic and that didn't go so well didn't it ? Well, let's just say it's mostly due to me not knowing or simply not caring enough about the crossover and besides, I simply didn't know what to do with it**

**But here...Thanks to a friend of mine known as CombatLighting (Go check his stuff) I got something to do now. A Fateverse/Bleach Crossover, one that involves Ichigo being a version of heroic spirit EMIYA.**

**Now before you ask, yes that's weird, but considering we already have Wraith Sasaki Kojirou as Assassin, Ichigo just fills that same role by being a copy of EMIYA...**

**Speaking of which, just got EMIYA on NA...He was a Free star...And yesterday I got Angra Mainyu on FP Summons, so that's cool too.**

**What else to say... Oh, in case you are wondering about power levels then they are separated by the Ascension states.**

**And there's also another thing to note... But...I'll leave that to the end, On with the story !**

* * *

**Antarctica, alpine tundra.**

In between the snowy mountains laid the immense architecture of the secret organization known as Chaldea. This organization is responsible with the task of observing the human order, months ago it was discovered that the future of humanity would have ceased to exist in 2019.

To stop this from occurring the Director Olga Marie along with other 47 candidate master volunteered to investigate the Singularity F in Fuyuki City...Then everything went straight down the drain. Turns out the adviser and researcher Lev Lainur had sabotaged the place and blew up the Rayshift center.

It was only thanks to the candidates 48 and 49, Ritsuka and Gudao Fujimaru, that the Singularity was fixed. But it wasn't a easy mission as they almost died multiple times in the beginning, especially by Lancer, only to be saved by Caster. As they went to fight Saber someone who wasn't supposed to be there appeared, Berserker. Along with the Archer there for support they were sure to be defeated until a extra Saber Servant appeared.

**Cafeteria**

The Chaldea cafeteria was a large blue dining hall with multiple tables and chairs coupled up on the opposite sides with the Chaldea logo planted on the end of the wall. And at the opposite side was a large kitchen were the resident cooks of Expert Cooks of Chaldea reside in, currently with the newest addition of the servant Saber. The Servant put the soy sauce on the kitchen appropriate large spoon before he began to stir it on the pot. The chef saw some foam of white color before he turned the heater off. He let the temperature cool down before he brought up dried kelp and put them down on a boiling hot water. Minutes later he grabbed chopsticks and put one of the kelp on a bowl.

Saber turned the pot to a lower temperature as he added bonito flakes. _'Alright. This should take around 30-40 minutes or so to let it slimmer.'_ the Servant thought with a smile. He couldn't wait to see the look on everyone's face when they eat the food he was preparing. "Well I see that you seem to be a bit busy. Shall I come back later?" Saber widened his eyes and he had to tone down his battle instincts as not to summon his Kanshou and Bakuya. He turned around to see Zeltrech, but wait...Zeltrech seemed...Young "Oh...it's you again. I would appreciated if you could stop doing that. Wait how are you young ?" Saber said with a sigh but with a raised eyebrow. "What do you want?"

"Oh, it's nothing much... Ok it may be something..." The user of Second Magic said with a shrug "But for your other question...Well, how am I young ? Well, I guess that means you met other versions of me"

"So basically you're a younger version ? Does that mean it's only been a few years since you learned your ability to jump between dimensions ?"At least that was what Saber could gather

"So you have managed to guess it correctly"

Saber folded his arms. "Spit it out already."

"Well... We may have another problem with a timeline being messed up." Saber widened his eyes.

"What?! Another Singularity?!"

Zeltrech shrugged his shoulders. "Well... Kind of but not really." The tanned Saber quirked his white eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"It's more so of a chore let's say. There's a point of a time in a year where it wasn't supposed to happen. It's nothing too shattering, just more so needed there's a Servant or two to clean it up." Saber had a frown. Something still wasn't adding up.

"And why go through all this trouble to tell me of all people this?"

Zeltrech smirked. "What if I told you this point involves the past life of a boy named... Ichigo?"

Saber slowly widened his eyes by this, and nearly let go of his arms. "What..."

"So now that you're getting interested..." He had his attention, like most Heroic Spirits, as bringing up his past would immediately get their attention "After all...It is your past...Right, Ichigo ?"

Sab-No, Ichigo clenched his fist as he glared at the younger Magician "Bastard, what are you getting at ? Why would you want to involve me ?" There's no way that this is just at random, there is a reason...

The man just just seems to sigh as he leans forward on the table "Not only you're the one who's most experienced in this case, since it is your past...What happened directly involves you" The second Magic user puts his hands below his nose, holding them in front of his face giving him a calculating gaze "As your past self died way before in a way that would completely change events into a complete catastrophe"

That surprised Ichigo a lot more than it should have. "Tell me...What is this event that you speak of ?" He said as he walked out of the kitchen and sat on the chair in front of Zeltrech. "What could be the death of me that would have changed things so much ?"

"You died after your fight with Zaraki Kenpachi when you went to rescue that Kuchiki girl" Zeltrech said with a serious expression on his face making Ichigo widen his eyes in response. His alternate self died when fighting Kenpachi ? But how ? He was rescued by Yoruichi right after the fight, Did something happen to her ? What about everyone else ? "After that pretty all of your "rescue team" were executed and then that Aizen had managed to defeat all of the Gotei 13 with Arrancars and turned the town into mush."

"So ?" Was all that Ichigo said as he crossed his arms in a seemingly nonchalant manner. "I don't see how that should tie in to me"

"There's a Holy Grail in that world too, it might be used to create a singularity" Zeltrech stated as a remark 'Now that should get a reaction'

Saber knew he was only using that one to get him to cooperate "Tch...Guess I'll have to do something after all"

"Oh don't try to bullshit me, kid. I know you wanted to help already" He said resting his head on his fist "Drop the act"

Ichigo lifted his hands above the head in defeat "Yeah, you got me" He got up from his chair as he sighed "So...When do we start ? Should we bring someone else ?"

Scratching his chin he managed to come up with some people "Someone to heal your younger self might be nice"

"Well...There's Artoria, Nightingale and...-" He was cut off by Zeltrech putting a hand on his shoulder as magical energy surrounded them "Wait- Already ?!"

"What ? I already got just the right person for you !" Zeltrech's sadistic smile was now on full display, so that guy was always crazy...Good to know

And with that they vanished...Silence was filling the kitchen as the new chef left with the younger version of one of the strongest Magus in Mage His-

"ICHIGO ! I'M HUNGRY !" Came the voice from the energetic Ritsuka Fujimaru, or Gudako as some people called her, the Twin Master of Chaldea as she came barging in the kitchen with MHXX, Jackie, MHXA and Ana "...It's empty..." She said plainly

"Mama, Papa isn't here..." Chaldea's resident Murder Loli pointed out the obvious

"That's not gonna end well" Ana said as she looked at MHXX trying to restrain the Sith Lord in place from zapping everything with Force Lightning

* * *

"Oh dear...That's not good..." Romani remarked as he looked at the cameras and saw the footage of the younger Zeltrech talking and then proceeding to teleport away with Ichigo...Then came in the real catastrophe, Ritsuka-Chan came in with the other three gluttons (For a little child, Jackie could eat A LOT) "This won't end well and I will not be accounted responsible about it..." He muttered to himself as he pinched the bridge of his nose

"Uhm...Doctor ?" One of Chaldea's operator's spoke "One of the Servants disappeared..."

"I know, I just saw that through the recordings...Saber disappeared" Roman said in a deadpan tone

"Actually...It wasn't Saber who disappeared" The operator said

"...What ?" Was all Roman could reply with "Which one ?"

"The Rider version of King Arthur...Right in front of multiple Servants and Fujimaru-Kun"

"...Fuck..." Roman cursed uncharacteristically

* * *

"Fuck..." Came out of Ichigo as he landed on a building in a maze like area, he looked around and saw the clear blue sky of Soul Society, he sighed before inhaling the Reishi around him "This place is indeed filled with incredible spiritual energy, although...It isn't as much as I felt in the Holy Lands, Ritsuka could barely breath if she didn't have her scarf" He muttered as he looked around the great horizon of the Sereitei and *holy shit this place was huge*

'Forgot this place was basically as a big as two New Jerseys' Ichigo thought as he hopped to another building 'I wonder if they'll find me...Wait...Who am I thinking about ? Oh right, Soul Reapers' Honestly he didn't know why he even tried to pay any mind to them.

After all, even in the seemly restricted state of his 1st Ascension he was quite sure he could handle the likes of Captains-

*BOOOOM*

'Huh...So it was that loud ?' The Saber thought to himself as he saw the commotion and giant shockwave pillar a few miles away, it was quite gigantic and it tore apart the giant buildings surrounding it. The blind light coming from the impact actually made him shield his eyes.

"Geez ! How the hell did no one got there first !?" He muttered to himself before leaping towards the battle scene.

Getting there was quite easy and fast, not even a second was needed for 3 miles to be crossed. As he landed on what remained of a tower he examined the damage caused by the fight and again he was impressed by the mess he and Zaraki managed to do

The destruction might have had the radius of only 1 kilometer but the damage caused by it was still nonetheless outrageous in terms of how they managed to even rebuild the constructions. And it would have to be done by zero.

He picked whatever piece of rubble left, only for it to fully crumble into dust.

"They managed to pulverize a mile wide city block of skyscrapers" He noted as he went to the only people possible for causing this mess and there he saw...

Himself...At least... What was himself. The boy was around 5'9, had orange spiky hair, his skin wasn't tanned by staying in the Soul Society like he had, his eyes were still brown unlike his steel colored irises and he wore the Shinigami robes all torned up. His body was heavily scarred with blood non stop flowing out and dripping on the floor. But the most concerning wound was the freshly done stab would going through his torso, just on his right lung.

His opponent wasn't in good shape either, the tall man known as Kenpachi had his stomach and entire mid side pierced through by the younger Ichigo's Zanpakuto.

Before he could take a step both sword were forcefully pulled out, blood spurted out from their wounds, Zaraki's sword broke apart as the giant man fell on his back.

The boy only stared at the man as blood came out of his mouth as he coughed "Sorry guys..." He muttered before falling backwards...

But he never fell on the ground as he was caught by Saber on his arms, Saber narrowed his eyes as he felt the pulse from the boy getting weaker, not even Hollow Regeneration could heal him at this level. Just when he sighed thinking of what to do he hears a voice of a little girl, turning his head to the left he sees a little pink haired girl lifting up the 6'6 feet tall man with ease, what was that girl's name again ?

The girl only grinned at him and waved her hand "You must be Ichi-Chan's friend, when he wakes up tell him that Kenny had a lot of fun ! Bye !" And with that the girl Shunpo'ed away leaving Saber with a confused look

Saber just stared at the place she left"Why does that Zanpakuto...Has her own Zanpakuto ?" He muttered in confusion, seriously, he never figured out why that was a thing with Nozarachi, now named Yachiru. "Anyway...Now..." He turned back to his younger self "What do I do with you ?" He carried the boy towards whatever was left of a building and set him down on some rubble, putting his hand beneath his chin Saber tried to think about what he could do

"...I'm not sure what else I can do for him as I do not know healing Magecraft, maybe I could try to find Orihime and have her heal him ? By what it looks like to me he can hold on for at most one hour before fully dying...Either that or I can bring him to Unohana, she'd arrest us but would at least heal him... Ugh...What wouldn't I do to have Avalon..." He weighted his opinions unknown to him that last part that he wished..._'If Arturia came with me, I might have needed to hide my younger self somewhere close so that Yoruichi doesn't find well...me I guess. Though if she doesn't come and Yoruichi does find this than I'm not sure if I should hide it or maybe I could-'_

His thoughts became interrupted when he heard a magic "poof" coming behind him.. "Huh ?" Saber's widened as he looked behind who or what it was. "What the fu-" he barely had time to turn when a pair of large boobs crashed on his head first, giving him a glimpse of the True Ever Distant Utopia. Oh and they both were sent rolling on the ground with a loud crash, causing a small crater to form beneath. The white haired Saber was disoriented as he felt his head shaking and he couldn't breath much, as if something was obstructing his view, but it also felt warm and nice. Moving his hands he grasped what was on top of his body and it felt smooth and big. Feeling the need for a test, he gave a squeeze on the 'object', which moaned in response. Moaned ? Objects don't moan, only people moaned. Once that moment of 100% Brain Capacity was used he had a person on top of him, a woman to be exact if both pair of mounds were any indication. Recoiling his head to get a view of the person he had gotten the most beautiful and equally embarrassing and scary view of his life.

It was Artoria in her Rider form, staring down at him with a very annoyed expression on her face, her eyebrow twitched and she had a weird frown... smirk? Their faces were a few centimeters away, in other scenarios this would have made her or him blush but considering context and his situation...Yep, he was most likely going to get scolded... "Ichigo...Stop squeezing my ass..." She said through gritted teeth, naturally he obliged and in a instant both Servants stood two feet away from each other looking away awkwardly None of them would talk so a third voice stepped in. "Hahaha! Oh now that was just hilarious!" Both Servants looked back and saw that the voice came from a black cat "Hello there..."

"Haven't seen a talking cat yet..." Artoria muttered under her breath. "But anyway, I've just arrived here so if you would excuse me I need to talk to my -"

"We might need to leave explanations for later, Artoria" Saber said looking at Ichigo's laid down form "That kid might die if he isn't treated"

The black cat crawled close to the boy and seemed to examine him a bit"I know that, unfortunately i do not have anything that could help him, best I can do is take him somewhere else and maybe try to save his friends" The black cat said saddened

Clenching his hand hard the white haired man walks up to Artoria and puts a hand on her upper arm "Do you have it ?" He asked

The blond was confused by his words, have what ? "What you mean ?"

"Avalon" Was all that he said

Artoria's eyes widened at what he suggested, immediately holding her hand out she calls out for her sheath "You know what this caused to EMIYA right ? It would just repeat itself..." She warned as energy gathered on the palm of her hand

"He will be fine." Saber affirmed it with his arms crossed. "That only happened to EMIYA because he never had any ability as a Magus at the time. You can bet on that, he won't become a hero of justice like me or Emiya or Siegfried You know..."

The blond just stared at him in reminiscent before smiling "Alright..." She began. "But i will want the money if I'm right" And as she said that a giant pillar of light erupted from her hands"What is that ?!" The black cat shouted in shock and wonder as the pillar of light reached the clouds and could easily be spotted across all the Sereitei.

**1st Division**

Only a few things could impress the aged Yamamoto now days, simple brute display of power coming from the lieutenants was simple child's play when he was a teen, and that was a LONG time ago

Even then the invasion of the Ryoka didn't impress him either, neither the death of Captain Sousuke Aizen. Not even the battle between Kenpachi Zaraki and the Ryouka wasn't that impressive either.

However. That massive pillar of light that he saw...Made him utter words he never thought he would say again in a long time

"By my long-"

**Soul ****Palace**

The old monk watered some plants with a garden watering can when out of fucking nowhere a massive pillar of light came up from the floor burning his beard and destroying the massive garden disc making the old monk jump to another disc city.

The monk stared at the beam of light watching it fade out in after two seconds, and he could only say one thing

"...My precious beard..."

**Wrecked battlefield**

The black opened his eyes and saw a golden scabbard with blue linings over it held in the hands of the tall blonde haired woman in blue dress. The woman walked up to the boy and crouched in front of the orange young man holding the scabbard close to him.

A light flashed and the scabbard was no longer in her hands, suddenly the wounds in the young man's body glow with overwhelming energy as they are being rapidly healed in a steady pace, reaching her hands beneath his legs and arms she lifts the orange haired youth in bridal style and she turns her head to the cat and the Saber

"...So..." She begins "Where do we have to go ?"

* * *

**Phew ! That was complicated...**

**So, that would be it, now for some explanations that you guys might want to have**

**Rider Artoria with Avalon : I just believe Rider would be the best class for Artoria. It allows her to use all her skills to the maximum, using Rhongominyad while her mount (Either Dun, Llamrei or her motorcycle). Also why does she have Avalon ? She got it back...**

**Ascensions : Here, they are going to be treated as transformations states that the Servant can go into according to the threats, this would be why in some events or singularities that some characters are in different Ascension stages**

**Ichigo being a Servant/Counter Guardian : Ichigo's being literal when he says he's just another fool who tried to become a Hero. His timeline is almost the same as the original Ichigo with the difference being that Ichigo ended having to make a contract with Alaya due to the situation with Yhwach (Seeing as Yhwach was threatening the entire realms).**

**Dr. Roman still being around : ...Yes, you can't change my mind.**

**Any way, I hope you guys liked it and stay safe ! Leave a review and peace out !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, how's going ? Be welcomed to another chapter.**

**Now, you guys might want to know how Ichigo can use Kanshou and Bakuya am I right ? Well, honestly that's something that should be answered either in this chapter or the next one**

**The Parameters and scaling levels will be at the end notes.**

**On to the story**

* * *

'Ah damn, how am I going to explain this to everyone ?' Dr. Roman thought trying to come up with both a solution to this problem and a way to not get killed mid explanation thanks to the more annoyed Heroic Spirits "Well...I must hope for the best at the very least..." He muttered as he heard the doors opening and the sound of multiple Servants walking inside the room.

"I just hope that Ichigo is okay..." The doctor said as he went to talk with the Twin Masters, Mash and a bunch of unpleased Servants.

* * *

His body crashed through all the stone pillars, ripping them apart into small fragments that were scattered across the area, the final pillar didn't fully shatter as his body had decelerated and its top half fell off from the palace.

Blood spilled and dripping from his numerous wound, his horn had been ripped brutally from his skull and he was pretty sure he was beginning to lose his senses from blood loss. His legs burned from the struggle of lifting himself from the ground, just as he managed to bent his knees up he feels a sharp kick to his back right after he hits the floor and subsequently by the force of attack his slides through the floor, breaking the tiles, for about fifteen meters before stopping close to one of the fallen stones.

'I've...underestimated how powerful the opponent really was...I just gave in into my hatred and naivety and believed I could beat him with just my strength...' The orange haired thought as he coughed up blood while gathering the strength to get up once more.

In the end he could only support himself on the stones as he saw a yellow shield being projected in front of him, he could only move his eyes, but even that hurt, moving his eyes he saw the shield being shattered into a million pieces as a body was flung into the air. It was his friend's-no, he knew she meant more than that- that was thrown and landed a few yards away from him.

There was nothing that could be done, and he hated that thought...

He hated himself for letting this happen.

He hated that man for what he did. And he could only blame his own weakness for it.

'I wish for strength...So that I can shatter this fate...' He silently pleaded, even though he was almost certain that no one would come or be able to help them.

However someone or some thing heard his plead, perhaps due to how many things were at stake...

Time completely froze, and air could finally properly enter his lungs now that they fully managed to regenerate from earlier damage done to them. A strong and bright light invaded his eye sight forcing him to shield one of them as a fierce slash of wind forces his head back, he looked up and stared at the sky.

Suddenly in the middle of the palace a blue orb of immense energy appears and formed into a blue orb with two giant rings circling it, kinda like the representation of a atom. It was Alaya, the collective will of Mankind.

Small blue strings attached themselves to him as they began to spread through his body in the form of a nervous system. It appeared to communicate with him in a strange message that he understood what it meant. The contract was established and he just read it, he just needed to sign it now.

"If doing this means that everyone will be safe, and that no one else has to cry then..." He said as he agreed with the contract, and in a bright light he feels his body burning up in a warm, painful but at the same time strangely comforting sensation as everything went dark.

Ichigo then wakes up in cold sweat, wiping it off his forehead he begins to think of what had happened

'That was..A dream ? No...It felt like a memory, but that's weird, what was that ? And who was the person who hurt Orihime ?' He mumbled to himself before he takes note of where he is. He was sitting on bed of what it looked like a old storage room, he looked down and saw that he had a bunch of bandages wrapped around him, he lifted one arm but instantly flinched as pain traveled through it.

"Damn..." He silently cursed before looking at himself again and remembering a very important question "How the hell did I get here ?"

* * *

"Now...I believe we've all have calmed down ?" Spoke Francis Drake, or just Drake as everyone called her, lowering her guns as her powerful cannons (Not those cannons !) went back inside their respective portals.

The entire room looked like someone let loose a tactical nuke inside, several Servants were hurt and things fell off on said hurt Servants.

Dr. Roman was relatively unharmed, which was natural as he was hiding behind Mash in her Shielder form. The young girl was shaking, not from fear though, due to repeatedly bouncing off explosions with her shield, which left the poor girl shaking like sticks of trees in the wind.

Roman sighs as his head rests on Mash's butt. "Doctor ?" The Kouhai began

"Yes, Mash ?" Roman looked up and saw both Mash looking annoyed and Drake looking in a disapproving manner

"Release her..." Drake said before pointing gun back and firing it, scaring Blackbeard. Muttering a 'dammit' she lowers her gun. "Just try to explain again"

The doctor stands up and comes out of his hiding spot giving a few coughs before looking at all the downed, and the ones that helped Drake also had their eyes on him

"As you all have noted...Two of our friends disappeared" He began

"No shit..." Muttered Assassin of Shinjuku, who Saber often commented on how his fighting style remembered him of one of his masters.

"That's uncalled for but yes..." He said looking concerned. "But the reason for why is even worse"

The Servants looked particularly troubled except for the ones with high clairvoyance who looked particularly bothered

"What happened to him then ?" Said a voice from behind Roman, making him, Mash and Drake jump a bit and look back, it was EMIYA "What happened to King Arthur as well ?"

"Zeltrech took them" Dr. Roman said looking down

EMIYA sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "What did the old guy wanted ?"

Avoiding eye contact Roman slouches his shoulders "He discovered some kind of singularity, Holy Grail and all, in a similar timeline to his"

"That won't end well..." He sad with his eyes closed, he trained with Ichigo exactly for some kind of bullshit like that so he won't get a annoying urge to kill himself like He and Carmilla had.

This could not get worse...

"ROMAN !" Gudako yelled crashing in through the doors as she carried her brother and flailing her arms

"SISSS!" Poor Gudao yelled as Gudako accidentally lost her hold on him and his body was thrown into the air

Yep, this got worse...

"Oh boy"

* * *

Arrows flew ripped the air in a sonic boom, their targets was the King of Knights as she waited with her eyes closed. The arrows where certainly not at Godspeed, that belonged to Achilles's legs but they were faster than a Raikoho from a from average level Captain.

Mere 2 feet separated the two but before another inch was crossed, Artoria opened her eyes and arrow was swatted away with ease, before she even breath swatted away all the other arrows, all it took was one breath from her

Saber watched from a boulder as Artoria twirled her invisible sword around in her hand, how does she not cut her own fingers ? The peach tanned skin Saber thinks before readying another arrow.

"A Saber who uses arrows...What's next ?" She taunts with a side glance to him "Are you gonna play distance and make me come closer or should you stop trying it and come face me ? I like both." She mutters

"Tch, guess these don't work on ya ?" He comments before letting his bow dissipate

"You really expected them to?" Artoria remarked with a smirk, as she rested her sword at her shoulder.

"Probably not... But I wanted to try it out anyways." Saber jumped high in the air before his feet landed on the ground, with his yin and yang blades wielded in his arms.

Artoria's smirk was gone, and was instead replaced by a frown. "Kanshou and Bakuya? You're really going to use those things in this battle?"

Saber crossed his arms, with his right leg bending forward at his knee. "I don't see why not. You knows these are my weapons I usually use in a battle."

Artoria did not seem pleased by this, as her hand clenched her invisible sword. "You'll find that's going to be much harder if you rely on those silly things."

"Hey!" Saber said, offended by the insult of his swords. "They're not silly at all! They're really useful!"

"How about you come at me and I show you..."

Saber planted his foot tighter as it caused cracks before he lunged at her at the speed so quickly it looked as though he teleported. The tanned man got in front of Rider, striking his Bakuya upwards with a diagonal slash. Saber only showed a blank expression as she didn't move from her spot at all. The sword that was on her shoulder moved at speeds far above a Captain's as it blocked the strike, causing sparks to come out.

The invisible sword stood against the white sword that Artoria held with only one hand, with a grunt she blew Saber back, who landed with a stylish flip.

In one millisecond they were meters away from each other and in the other, they were gone

The metallic impact between swords echoed through the cave, Saber ducked from a upwards diagonal slash from the Invisible Air and replied with a thrust that Rider parried with her armored palm. They continued this exchange until they kicked their feet forward for distance, clashing on each other's foot sole, causing a giant shockwave making both fighters retreat.

Rider landed with her sword pointing to the ground as she closed her eyes, winds blew and created a cyclone around her sword, raising forward she yells

"STRIKE AIR !" A massive hurricane erupts from the sword in Saber's direction, ripping apart everything in its path to their very atoms

"Shit !" Saber cursed as he braced himself for the attack as it landed, blowing up the boulder he stood next to, smoke and dirt covered the sight. Rider frowned though, something wasn't right.

Suddenly her eyes winded and she turned around parrying away the boomerang swords. "Tch ! Triple Linked Crane Wings ! So you've finally learned that move ?" She said with a hint of surprise "But it didn't wor-"

Before she could even finish Ichigo appears beneath her

Artoria widened her eyes when she saw the large black khyber knife swinging vertically, coming at her with levels of speed that even a Captain wouldn't have been able to get out in time. But in the end Artoria managed to jump backwards, dodging the sword by a hair as she was skipped 10 meters away from her opponent.

"Damn... I almost got you there." Saber said as the smoke cleared, showing the dual broken Zangetsu swords in his hands.

"Indeed you did. That was clever of you to trick me with those Triple Linked Craned Wings as a diversion to use your real swords to slash me." Rider had a smile on her face as she said this. "Dare I say, you may have actually defeated me with that attack just now. But unfortunately for you, I still have plenty of battle experience more than you still have at the moment."

"It doesn't also help that your eyes aren't the only thing that's sharp. It's your extreme battle tuition instincts that are sharp as well." Saber made a heavy sigh to himself before he looked back at the woman in front of him. He didn't get the smile that was on her. "What's with the smile?" he asked. It wasn't a smile of smugness in a battle. Nor the confidence in her abilities. She was just... Smiling. It confused him.

"Nothing. I'm kinda glad you decide to take this more seriously. I was starting to get upset the more you held back." she readied her stance again. "Plus... I think those black blades fit you much more."

Ichigo looked down at his swords, they shined a blue light contrasted with their obsidian black color, in their own way, they were beautiful even with all the cracks and chipped pieces "Yeah, I guess they do...Which is why i don't bring them out often"

"Why ?" Rider said looking at him with a warm stare, only for her to shake her head and prepares her sword as light glows inside of the swirling wind surrounding the sword

Ichigo could only nod before he and Rider stop as they felt two presences entering the training area. He clicks his tongue before the black swords dissipate, turning around he spots his younger self along with Yoruichi, running towards them with bewildered expressions on their faces

"And just when things were about to get good..."Artoria almost whined by the tone she used

Saber only chuckled at her miserable expression as he motioned for her to follow him, they walked to them stopping at a few feet where Yoruichi where she held the weird mannequin thing with a puzzled and apprehensive expression on her face that she masked but both Heroic spirits noticed right away

'Alright, maybe she's suspicious of our identities, afterall, we did keep her in the dark but.' The Saber thought as he crossed his arms "So...What's with the long face ?"

Yoruichi only points to the background behind them, the Servants look behind and see the damage they caused.

Hills blown up, debris all over, a scorching dragged out hole from Artoria's Strike Air with vapor steaming out of it. The boulder that was more than four times the size of Saber was non existent.

Saber didn't even need to face Rider as he already guessed her expression.

"Dammit" Oh it even sounded funny the way she said it

The purple haired woman only sighed "I'm not even gonna question this. All I can say is that you guys need to be more careful if you were to train here." She trailed off "You could at least-"

Ichigo cut her off as he angrily shouted "What the hell does any of this has to with me being dragged all the way here ? And what even is that creepy doll ?!" He said pointing towards the Tenshintai. Unbeknownst to him, his older self only frowned at his outburst

'_Good grief, did I really act like this all the time? No wonder I was so blind to my arrogance'_

Yoruichi sighs at his comment "This 'creepy doll' is called the tenshintai, it is something we will use for your training"

Ichigo blinked in confusion. "What? How is that thing gonna help me with my training?"

"You think your Zanpakuto only has one release ?" Yoruichi said with a snarky grin "You're wrong about it"

"Huh? What do you mean it has more than one release?"

Saber openly scoffed at this point "What ? So you're really that short sighted about your own power ?" He said crossing his arms

Ichigo glares at him "What ? Say that again !"

Saber put a hand on his head, smirking to himself. Was this how EMIYA felt when he mocked his younger self? No wonder why he kept doing that. "Why have such an angry look? You can only blame yourself for not realizing this sooner. I mean, did you honestly think that a first released state of a Zanpakuto was the limit of what they can do?" he put his hand on his head, shaking it while he still had a smug smirk crossing. "I'm conflicted whether to feel pity for you or not."

Ichigo's glare was more fierce than ever. His fists were starting to clench together with a growl being heard from him. "Why you..." he hardly knew who this guy was. Yet he started to irritate - no - irritate was a light word. He was pissed off af this guy. He was provoking every right button needed to make him mad - which wasn't much work to do on that.

Saber gave off a look of mixtured confusion, annoyance, and amusement all at once. "You're glaring daggers at me as if I've kicked a helpless puppy or something..." he smirked again. "...Probably must have had a stupid face that looks like you."

"Your face is stupid!" Ichigo yelled.

"Hmmm... Gonna need to improve on talking back, and probably try to improve your IQ so it's at least not that of a vegetable." Saber folded his arms now.

"Fuck you, asshole! What's your deal with me?!"

"You want the short list or the long one?" Saber half joked with himself.

Before any of this continued both men where thrown into the by a strong wind current, they both fell to the ground on their with a loud comical thud. Rider blinked and looked up to the boulder and saw Yoruichi with a annoyed look on her face but that wasn't what caught her attention.

What did was her outstretched hand in a fist, her sleeve was completely torn or ripped to shreds as if.

"Hoh ? So you can control the wind ?" Rider said, interested in Yoruichi's abilities

Looking at the blonde bombshell Yoruichi gave a small smirk "Nah, my thing is Thunder and Lightning" She finished with a lightning aura cackling around her "But I guess that's not important now..." She said as she heard Ichigo groaning from the pain

"What the hell was that for ?!" He complained rubbing a sore spot on his head"

"You both acted like brats. Now let me explain this whole thing again before you two acted like babies !"

"He's the one who started it!" Ichigo whined as he pointed his finger at Saber.

"I have no idea what you could possibly be talking about..." Saber waved his hands in the air while he tried his absolute hardest not to smile right now.

"Enough !" Yoruichi shouted ! Raising her pressure in order to get them to shut up "As I was saying, this is the Tenshintai, it is a tool that Urahara created in order for Shinigami to reach the second stage release of a Zanpakuto, called a Bankai."

"Bankai..." Ichigo whispered the name to himself, testing out

"Hm, good to see you're paying attention now" She said with her mood stabilizing

Saber only glanced back before trying to add another insult, only for him to have his mouth covered by Rider and he's dragged back to another location. "Sorry, he sometimes can talk a lot. I'm just gonna take him somewhere" Rider declared with a strained smile before going away to a more secluded area, leaving Ichigo with Yoruichi

"Anyway, all we have to do is have you stab this thing and forcefully materialize your Zanpakuto. And after we complete your training we can go rescue Rukia"

Ichigo just grabbed the handle of the giant cleaver as its cloth unwrapped itself from it, the large blade was as big as he was and it didn't have a proper handle, guard or pommel, just the cloth wrapped around it. The orange haired boy made his way to the doll and stabbed it

* * *

In the Compound of the Central 46 area, the people who have passes judgements and have made the choices that have been beneficial for the sake of the Soul Society were now all lying dead. Their corpses looked as though it's been a day or two since they died. But in the middle of all of this was a man sitting on a chair, with his thoughts concentrated to himself. The man was Sosuke Aizen, once been presumed "dead", now stands among healthy as if nothing had happened to him.

Aizen himself was just watching what seemed to be a blue screen of flash, his facial expression making it unreadable to understand at all. His main attention so far had been on the orange haired Ryoka boy, and checking on his progress so far.

Invade the Soul Society by his planning? So far, so good.

Split his friends apart? Already seemed like they wouldn't be seeing each other soon. So that was successful.

Have the Ryoka boy fight against Abarai? Injured terribly, but the results were still how he expected to be.

Battle against Kenpaichi Zaraki? Nearly died but he had gotten saved like he had anticipated...

...

Except it wasn't how it was supposed to happen.

Out of nowhere a whitehaired man appeared, this man wore a red overcoat and mantle, black upperbody armor and black plants with straps on it. The man was almost as tall as he was and Aizen wasn't a short man at all.

That man...The very way he seemed to portray himself was almost the same as he once accidentally caught Captain Unohana or Commander Yamamoto carry themselves. Absolutely battle hardened and with far too much blood on their hands, it almost put a very foreign feeling down his gut...What was this strange feeling ?

After that he saw Lieutenant Kusajishi carry back her captain back when she left the man let out a line that actually surprised him

. _"Why does that Zanpakuto...Have her own Zanpakuto ?"_ Yachiru Kusajishi was a Zanpakuto ? But...How ? Did Captain Zaraki actually achieved Bankai ? No...He doesn't even hear his own Zanpakuto...Its cries were something Kyoka Suigetsu herself always spoke sadly about to him, every Zanpakuto said that to their own Captain...Except Kurotsuchi...Testing on his own Soul Like that...No wonder his Zanpakuto is truly the weakest, a mangled soul can't grow from injuries like that

But enough of that. The man had laid the boy down near some rubble and seemed to be inspecting his injuries trying to figure out what to do. Good.

Then another unexpected event happened, a woman came flying out of nowhere and crashed on him. That...Actually got a laugh out of him, their exchange seemed fun until Yoruichi appeared obviously...

But out of all of it...What most interested Aizen, was that light. He could feel it all the way here, far more powerful than even the Hougyoku he possessed.

Whoever these strange people were... They were definitely intervening with his plans for the boy. Though fortunately it wasn't messing anything up like he wanted. That was good so far.

He felt that the golden energy had passed away now. He was definitely sure that the entire Soul Society had sensed this. Even for those who miraculously couldn't sense it, had to have at least seen it.

He continued to watch the scene unfold in front of him. The two unknown individuals and Yoruichi had taken the boy for some treatment. They were most likely going to take him to Urahara's and Yoruichi's old hideout.

Aizen had a smile shown on him, as he had held his fist up towards his chin. "Well now... This has certainly become more interesting..."

* * *

**Hey everyone, bet you didn't see that coming ? Well anyway, Hope you liked it**

**So for explanations, first off, yes, the Servants will most likely join in. With a potential Singularity found they have to get ****involved with the story, if any of you want a specific Servant on the Singularity please leave your options on the reviews. It can go up to at least 7 in total.**

**Ichigo's dream: Yeah...I'm gonna have a hard time explaining it...So I'll let you guys decide it**

**Now here are the profiles and Parameters**

**Servant Saber**

**Name : Ichigo Kurosaki**

**Aka : Saber, Strawberry**

**Height: 6'1-6'2 (187cm)**

**Weight: 78kg**

**Place of Origin: Japan**

**Gender: Male**

**Alignment: Neutral Good**

**Strength: A**

**Agility: A+**

**Endurance: A**

**Mana: A+**

**Luck: D**

**NP: ?**

**Class Skills:**

**Magic Resistance: B**

**Independent Action: B+**

**Personal Skills:**

**Mana Burst: A+**

**Battle Continuation C+**

**Mixed Blood C+**

**Noble Phantasms:**

**Kanshou and Bakuya: C**

**Zangetsu: C+**

**Servant Rider**

**Name: Artoria Pendragon**

**Aka: King of Knights, Lion King, Leader of the Wild Hunt**

**Height: 5'11 (180cm)**

**Weight: 70kg**

**Gender: Female**

**Place of Origin: Europe**

**Alignment: Lawful Good**

**Strength: B+ (A+)**

**Agility: A (A+)**

**Endurance: B+ (A+)**

**Mana: A**

**Luck: B**

**NP: A++ (EX)**

**Class Skills:**

**Magic Resistance: A**

**Riding: B**

**Personal Skills:**

**Instinct: A**

**Blessings of the End of the World: A**

**Mana Burst: A**

**Charisma: B**

**Noble Phantasm**

**Rhongomyniad: The Spear That Shines To The Ends Of The Earth: A++**

**I****nvisible Air: Bounded Field of the Wind King:**

****Excalibur: Sword of Promised Victory:** A++**

****Avalon: The Everdistant Utopia:** EX**

**I guess that's enough ? **


	3. Rewrite warning

**Hello Everyone ! After considering every PM, every review I have decided to simply rewrite this story. I felt that now that i re read this story it needed a better flesh out, especially since a lot people keep misunderstanding Ichigo as a character in this fic.**

**Sooo...I'll just rewrite the whole thing. Hope the people here won't be mad at me**


End file.
